Tsukishima Uzumaki
Main Character Jūgo's Clan | rank = S-Rank | classification = Sage | reg = 00927 | academy = 9 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai | tota = | mōra = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Passive control over Earth | nature = Earth Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Adamantine Attacking Chains Adamantine Sealing Chains Assassination Technique Assimilate All Creation Technique Attack Prevention Technique Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Body Absorption Chakra Blast Cannon Chakra Blast Cannons Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Chakra Propulsion Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Chakra Suspension Technique Chain Destroying Axe Fist Destroying Drill Fist Drop Kick Early Sacrifice Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Fissure Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Mud Body Technique Earth Release: Rock Throw Technique Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Elbow Flight Technique Fūinjutsu Trap Generic Sealing Technique Guillotine Drop Heal Bite Hiding with Camouflage Technique Iaido Iai Beheading Iron Claw Jet Booster Jump Killing Intent Liger Bomb Mystical Palm Technique Piston Fist Piston Fist: Style One Piston Fist: Style Two Royal Sentry Sage Transformation Senjutsu Sensory Shadow Clone Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Silent Killing Strong Fist Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Royal Gate Three Royal Gates Uzumaki Sealing Technique White Tiger Fighting Style Yang Release: Aura Burst | weapons = Kunai Military Rations Pill Poison Shuriken }} Tsukishima Uzumaki is a traveling shinobi, who hails from the Land of Earth. He is the crowned prince of a hidden civilization within the Land of earth. Among the people of the empire, he is referred to as ' Prince Tsukishima '. He is truly supposed to be the king, but a false king is currently at the throne, due to the high council being corrupted and being responsible for the deaths of Tsukishima's Parents. Tsukishima is unaware of these circumstances, and is currently known as the ' Spitting Image of the King' and the Tamer of the Earth. Even though being raised within the empire's civilization, he is greatly aware of the outside's Shinobi world. He is the leader of the empire as whole, yet the imposters of his parents make all of the highly important decisions within the family. Due to his higher rank within the family, he has access to a small army, known as the Protectors of the High Prince. This small army, is his protection when he makes trips out of the kingdom. Due to his father's genetics, he has the Kekkei Genkai which allows him to passively take in Natural Energy to empower himself to manipulate his body in different variations. When he was younger, he'd be the loudest sound you'd hear within the cold silent nights of the kingdom. The overload of senjutsu caused him to go from his usually quiet self as a baby, to a yelling angry child who easily put a hole in a stone wall with a punch. Before his mothers death, she was famed for her usage of the Assimilate All Creation Technique, which allowed her to take on the characteristics of the object she touched. Her famous usage was that she turned into sand and was so skilled shr could control herself and fly around the empire and reappear as her true self. After she died, Tsukishima discovered a chest locked within her room right next to her will. She told him to use his father's gift, as he was the only one to be able to break through the chest. Tsukishima broke through the chest with easE after enhancing his punch through the kekkei genkai. Inside he found a scroll and few spheres of different textures. Within the scroll, he saw it was how to use his mother's famed technique. After he learned how to use it adequately the scroll disppeared into nothing, though somehow he remembered what it said inside perfectly. Now, as the high prince, he is exploring the world along with his private army. He is also investigating the supposed king, who now has the throne of his kingdom Background Appearance Tsukishima takes the appearance of a fairy tale prince. He is very handsome. His hair is onyx black and very long in length. He usually wears it in a ponytail. This ponytail is the way it looks because he puts a rubberband on it after a set distance on it. His eyes are crimson red, and most find this weird in a way. His body is chizzled to perfection after years of working out. Over his normal clothes, he wears a pitch black cloak over it to protect them also as a style he likes to wear. When he initiates his Sage Transformation, his skin turns grey and his eyes turn darker. This also has shown to scare people. This form has been titled by his private army as his "true royal blood" mode. During this mode his nails on his fingers also grows a little bit longer. Personality Tsukishima is quiet young man overall. However he does speak when something is on mind and it refers to the task at hand. He values the principal of loyalty and views himself high among others. This has been brought on by his upbringing, always being taught to have the finest things. He never had less than others. His father and mother, before they died, always told him to seek the finest things in life and never settle for less. So he does that. As a child, he was quite talkative as others within his home , knew him for talking, so much in fact that they talk about him getting on their nerves. That one night at dinner where his parents died is what changed it all. He had been about to eat his food, but decided to go ahead and sip some of his drink. As he did, he watched as his parents ate their good. He asked for permission to go to the restroom. As they nodded in unison while eating, he walked away. When he came back, he saw them dead. Him, being a smart child, but still a child, he knew they had been poisoned and screamed in sadiness. Immediately, he heard as dozens of men ran in and saw the scene. Several escorted him out, a few of them showing a few tears as well. That night is when all the talkitiveness stopped. He was never the same. His quietness left after that event. That is also why he values loyalty so much. Treachery is what killed his parents. He thinks one who is disloyal, is worse than trash itself. Despite being quiet, Tsukishima holds a knack for having the tendency to be impatient. He doesnt want to wait to for anything really. He likes to get things done right away, in battle he actually likes to try and have his army first go against the opponent. This is actually to control his urge to go ahead and attack. He likes to observes his opponent, like a owl finding it's next meal. He does this, cause if it's a rather strong opponent, he'll get the idea of their natures when they use it on the army. The army uses a secret healing teachnique, so Tsukishima knows that they can hold their own. In an effort to make them stronger aswell. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Taijutsu Tsukishima as a child, never had to fight. However as he grew older, his father thought of it as it would be better if his Son could protect himself, so he learned early in life about physical combat. More to come... Ninjutsu Earth Release Mastery He is a master of Earth Release techniques, making his own and taking some from other Earth Release experts. Earth Release is his affinity, a number of his Earth Release technique that he made have something different in them. They have Iron and hard rock sediment in it which in turn makes his earth release techniques stronger to break, and they deal more damage. Its not a kekkei genkai, or advanced nature, the village contribute this to his biological parents from whom he never met. They suspect that he got this trait from his parents. When using Earth Release techniques, he seemingly uses no hand signs then needed which in turn can give way to faster attacks and defenses. Since it uses less hand signs, its harder for Dojutsu like the Sharingan to actually copy the technique since it is done with less hand signs. His usage of this allows him to use his earth faster than most, making him a true master of the element. Tsukishima's dominance over the earth has also stemmed to the objects usually found under the surface of the earth. He has a control over all minerals and metals normally found within the ground. This control even refers to bones, which are found underground from burials, and after being pressed underground overtime. This has shown to be a great skill, so Tsukishima can actually pull precious gems from the ground. After doing this he can simply use they are, or manipulate them in anyway that he wishes. Such control indeed, that he was able to go back to the scene where used the Dance of the Seedling Fern right before his death. Such control allowed him to use his Natural Energy to control the bones, of the Shikotsumyaku. He couldn't form it from his body like the members from the Kaguya Clan, however he could control manipulate it as he wanted with his control. Tsukishima while once fighting a user of the Crystal Release, and easily used the person's ability against them, showing that when they used a Crystal Armour and Tsukishima pressed the crystal in sending spikes within the Crystal Armour, stabbing them dead. This such control potentially gives him to the Crystal Release, and the manipulation of the Shikotsumyaku bones. Also, due to the earth within it, Tsukishima can control a the lava of Lava Release. When he was younger during a battle of control against a master of Lava Release, the master surely won, however Tsukishima was able to resist a bit against the control, such as pushing a blast of lava back towards the user to keep it from hitting him. However, now, he could fully control the lava with ease, using it's component of earth as his own weapon. Such passive control of the earth element, Tsukishima has thought of himself as a sort of "Earth Bender". This is due to that fact that he refers to his dominance over the earth as "bending the earth to his will". This makes him quite an opponent against users of earth release. His combination of his Earth Release along with his sheer mastery over the area of senjutsu could even allow him to control the earth's plants. He can create volcanoes, and command them to erupt at his command. One example of his skill is that he could be in the middle of an open field and instantly turn the ground around him into liquid earth. A type of mud, however without an water release component. Tsukishima has two main ways of transportation. He uses a boulder and levitates it, and flies around it similar to the Desert Suspension technique used by a Sunagakure ninja. The second way is similar to the Mayfly technique used by Zetsu, in which Tsukishima moves under through the ground, undetectable. Nature Transformation Tsukishima is very proficient with Earth techniques. This type of control seems as if it could only come once in a millennia within a person. Such control has granted him the ability to control minerals as well as metals. This is due to the point being that precious metals and minerals reside underneath the earth's surface. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Summoning Techniques Sage of the Earth Also known as the legendary Perses, is the sage that boasts his abilities with his complete mastery over the unyielding Earth Element. Perses is capable of tectonic level earth ninjutsu and a complete mastery over the earth dominion and as the Sage of the earth, Perses has great control over plants as well. In an age long forgotten, Perses was praised and worshipped by numerous people due to his unique mastery in this element akin to his summoner, Tsukishima. He was known for his durability and strong physical energy. He was also noted to have invulnerable skin which was resistant to the even the sharpest blades of the time. Tsukishima will then send out powerful oscillating waves of earthen chakra into the area around him allowing this element to increase its frequency to match his. As of becoming one with the earth, Tsukishima has the ability to manipulate it at will causing the earth around him to become alive. There is no obstacle that Tsukishima cannot overcome when using this technique. After completing this transformation, small spheres of earth will orbit around him, signifying his dominion over the ancient element similar in appearance to a Juubi host, with each element orbiting around him.